Goods are transported around the world on a daily basis. Often, damage may occur to the goods due to vibrations associated with the transportation method. For example, perishable goods transported over road may experience vibrations across multiple frequencies and amplitudes, which can result in damage to the perishable goods. This is more pronounced in areas or countries where the roads are not maintained or are in poor condition. This damage from vibration has resulted in substantial loss in product and price by making the perishable goods unsalable, or, at best, damaged to the point of reducing the grade or overall quality of the products. However, it has been difficult to determine the exact cause of the damage, or the extent of the damage that was related to vibrations during portions of transport. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a system for monitoring and alerting a user when vibrations have reached the point of substantially damaging the goods.